


Lights that Guide Me to You

by bigcitydreamer98



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcitydreamer98/pseuds/bigcitydreamer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca had grown up in the spotlight. As the daughter of the infamous Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell, she has known nothing but stardom. Jesse, on the other hand, grew up in a small town with dreams of making it big one day. As part of a summer mentorship program, young Jesse is assigned to work with Beca. Together, their two worlds collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They met on the day she was born, but neither of them remember it. He was almost four at the time, with tousled blond hair and bright green eyes that seemed to always wander. She, on the other hand, was new to the world. She had no idea that she was the sole daughter of the one of the most famous men on the planet, donned with the last name that was recognizable in even the most deserted places. In time, she would come to realize the power of her family and the people who made up her world, but now, she was perfectly content in the arms of her mother.

He watched with his parents as the little girl’s mother and father doted on her. She seemed too small, too petite, to even be held. One grasp that was a little too tight and he was afraid she was going to break, but he wasn’t worried anything was going to happen to her with her parents there. Her mother looked exhausted but a smile grazed her face every time her little girl would move. Her father never looked at anything with that much adoration. He pulled the blanket around the baby gingerly, making sure that every part of her body was warm. 

The boy’s own father picked him up and placed him on the hospital bed to get a better view. “Luke, meet the new addition to the Mitchell family. Her name is Beca,” his father said, gesturing to the newborn, “and you have to make sure to look out for her.” He grinned at the little girl, knowing fully well that he would never let anything happen to her.  
…..

She was born in the spotlight, born to achieve the same successes as Mitchell’s always do. Her grandfather was a producer, and for the majority of his life, he controlled many of the movies that got made or did not. His eye for a story was challenged by no one and soon, the Mitchell name was known everywhere in Hollywood. 

Her father even surpassed her grandfather’s accolades. He began as a child actor and seamlessly transitioned into adult roles. By the age of nineteen, he was in possession of an Oscar, with more to come in the years to follow. Her mother was an actress as well, and just like in the movies, her parents fell in love in a whirlwind of passion and promises. 

Thus, it didn’t come as a surprise that five years after Beca was born, Mr. Mitchell decided to live indefinitely at the Mitchell penthouse in New York City. Still, even though Beca had only been five, she never forgave her father for leaving her and her mother. Of course, they could more than get by on their own, but the Mitchell mansion felt empty. She kept her badmouthing to a minimum while on talk shows because her publicist would kill her otherwise. 

The divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, the power couple of Hollywood, only drew more attention to their daughter. Little Beca Mitchell would be photographed getting ice cream with her mother or playing on set with her grandfather. Her picture would grace the tabloids every time she left the Mitchell mansion. People would sometimes stop her, asking the child to take a picture. Beca didn’t understand why random people would know who she is, but she went it because that’s all she ever knew. She would smile and take a picture and sometimes she would have to sign her name. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to write like most children her age, until she was around 5. By then, she would scribble a big ‘B M’ with a sharpie, prompting a wide grin on the fan’s face.

She was a star, and she never knew what life was like when she wasn’t. She didn’t mind it most of the time. Sometimes she would storm away from the angry men with the cameras who always tried to take her picture. Other times she would just put on her kid sized sunglasses, just like her mom, and ignore them to the best of her abilities. 

Music and performance was the most important aspect of her childhood. In truth, everyone expected her to go into some aspect of entertainment, continuing the long line of Mitchell’s in the industry. Free to explore and play with all the instruments she could possibly want, Beca found her love of music early. Singing with her parents’ friends when they came over, Beca learned from the best. The same people that taught her how to breathe right and sing with passion were the same people that little Beca heard on the radio everyday. 

Acting. She was also surprisingly good at it as well. She liked to play pretend and yell at people when she wasn’t really mad at them. Beca was used to sets and soundstages from spending time with her grandfather. Sometimes she was even allowed to sit on his lap and help him steer the golf carts around the studio lot. 

Beca made cameos in some of her grandfather’s projects, and she liked it. All the other actors were kind to her, bringing her candy after lunch or gently directing her where to look and when her cue was. By the time Beca was seven, she had landed a part in a Wes Anderson film. Getting her hair and makeup done was annoying and most of the time she would whine and try to squirm her way out of the makeup chair, but eventually she would concede, still with a frown on her face.

She would smile here and groan here and follow her cue here. It felt natural, like acting was just like playing pretend. It helped her that Luke was playing opposite her. They were the best of friends and had been since forever. Even though he was older and would sometimes treat her like the child she was, she would always tease back. 

Just like all seven year olds, Beca started to develop her own voice. She was witty and sarcastic, and more times than not, she would want to go on an adventure. She and Luke would go in search of the nooks and crannies of the set, finding solitude where their ‘handlers’ couldn’t find them. Stealing cupcakes from craft services, Luke and Beca would hide until they were needed to shoot. Even then, they didn’t come out until they were found. 

The movie was a success; actually it was more than a success. Critics raved about the cinematography and the use of color, and they never forgot to mention the rising stars, Beca Mitchell and Luke Bryant. The two of them were dressed in fancy clothes and forced to go to stuffy parties where there was salad and wine and all they wanted was In-N-Out Burger. Still, they managed to have fun together, switching around place cards or playing hide and seek in the sea of bodies. 

After the premiere of the movie, Beca was nominated for an Oscar. At the young age of seven, she didn’t truly understand what was happening. It seemed like everyone wanted to ask her questions and there were more men with cameras outside her house. Even though she lost, she had won a Golden Globe, which she propped up next to her collection of albums on her wall. 

Still, even though she was an actor, she hated movies. They were boring and she would end up sitting in ten different positions before she felt remotely comfortable in the old movie theater seats. The slurping and munching of the people around her made her want to snatch those snacks right from them. At the premieres, she would just throw M&M’s at Luke’s head until he turned around and did the same to her. 

Beca was happy.

…..

When she was eight, she did her time on Broadway. Belting her heart out as young Cosette in the critically acclaimed revival of Les Miserables, Beca never felt the same energy ignite her spirit as the crowd did every time their roar of applause would echo in the entire theater. She loved acting, but soon, her love of music also exponentially grew. 

Her dad came to see one of her shows once, but she brushed him off and went to sign autographs at stagedoor. She didn’t even know that he knew she was in a show. 

She returned to Los Angeles with a Tony nomination under her belt. What she didn’t realize was a little boy with enchanting brown eyes and an everlasting grin sat in the back row of the theater, inspired by her performance to learn to sing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat with his feet crossed and a bag from the M&M world in his hand. His brother got a Star Wars toy from Toys R’ Us while he and his sister rode the indoor ferris wheel. This was Jesse’s first time in New York and even at the age of eight, he knew that he wanted to live there one day. 

The lights were alive, illuminating the city that was the epitome of human innovation. While he walked gingerly on the sidewalk grates, the subways rolled under him, rattling and murmuring to the beat of the city. People walked faster than the people in his small town. They looked at their phones, talking on bluetooth, and drinking their morning coffee. The fuel of New Yorkers.

Sitting at the performance, he was actually really excited. He had listened to the soundtrack beforehand and already loved the music. When the lights dimmed and the music softly hummed in the background, the show had begun. 

…..

He was captivated when she came to the stage. Dressed in torn clothing, with dirt smeared across her face, the young girl sang with such power that Jesse was blown away. Every note she hit was precise, filling each word with her entire soul. Somehow, he recognized her face, even though he was far away. Jesse remembered seeing her on the cover of magazines his sister always left on the dining room table and on some of the new movies that he had watched over and over. 

Beca Mitchell. 

He always thought she was good as an actress. In every scene it felt like she had always known how to exactly portray the character, bringing to life the people who were born on the pages of a screenplay. But here, seeing her live, Jesse was beyond fascinated. He wanted to do what she did, giving music life. 

When the show ended, Jesse was the first person to stand up, ushering the wave of clinking seats to follow. Before the person in front of him stood up, he saw Beca’s face. She was smiling ear to ear, taking her bow along with young Eponine. 

…..

He met her at stagedoor, a program in his hands. He could hardly see above the metal fences that blocked the actors from the theater fanatics. Still, he stood on his tippy toes and pushed past everyone else until he could cling onto the fences. He graciously thanked all the people who signed his playbill, but he peered through the bars until he saw her come out. 

She was wearing black converse, a pair of faded jeans, and a band t-shirt. “Beca!” “Beca, over here.” “I love all your work!” “Beca, what’s your next movie?”

Diligently she went around to every person, signing their playbill and taking as many pictures as they wanted. She was smaller than him, the top of her head not even making it to halfway point on the metal fences. Jesse patiently waited his turn, watching as she answered questions about her father (pained scowl), her career as an actor (genuine grin), and what she was going to do next (a shrug and a sly smile). It seemed as though almost all her answers were rehearsed, as if she had answered the same questions over and over. 

By the time she got to him, most of the other fans had left, probably going to get something to eat before they made their way back to their hotel rooms. Actors were exiting as well, giving her a warm hug before pushing past the fences and venturing into the big city. 

“Hi, I’m so glad you were able to come tonight. How’d you like the show,” she asked him, her eyes still sparkling from the adrenaline of the performance. She motioned for his playbill as she quickly signed her name on the cover. 

“It was amazing,” Jesse began, “This is my first show and I can honestly say that I am so glad it was Les Mis. I think I want to learn how to sing after this,” Beca grinned back at him, signing the playbills of his other two siblings.

“Well, I’m happy you enjoyed it,” Beca recapped the sharpie, “And singing is amazing. Good luck with everything and I hope you find your passion.”

With that, the door opened, revealing a boy a little older than Beca and him. He looked about eleven, four years younger than Jesse’s brother, Jace. His blond hair was cut short and had a slight flip towards the right. Wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, he pulled a coat around Beca’s back as she leaned into his side. Throwing an arm around her and whispering something into her ear, Luke caused Beca to melodically laughed.

“Have a great time in New York,” she smiled towards Jesse and his family, before she and Luke departed. He watched as her small form retreated into the big city. He worried if she was going to be safe, but this was Beca Mitchell he was talking about; she was tougher than most adults.

Jesse held the playbill close to his heart, making sure that nothing happened to it. He didn’t even realize his little sister, Addy, steal a handful of M&M’s from his bag. 

“Man, I’m starving,” Jace said, his eyes trailing her as she disappeared into the crowd. Jesse just let out a laugh and followed his family towards the sea of bright lights.


	3. Chapter 3

He thought he saw her. He was walking uptown towards Central Park with Addy on his left and his mother on his right when he saw her small figure emerge from The Palace Hotel. She was wearing sunglasses on the top of her head and black summer dress that danced in the wind. Walking into Pomme Palais, Beca was immediately handed lemonade and a ham croque monsieur. 

“Hey, mom?” Jesse said, “I’m a little hungry. Can we stop here and get something to eat?” He didn’t really give her a chance to respond as he pulled her into the small bistro. Jesse had spent the night searching Youtube for any and all videos of Beca Mitchell. There was a lot. A lot.

His mom just gave him a twenty, not even mentioning that he just had a hotdog three blocks beforehand. It was vacation and Jesse was growing. 

He got a danish assortment, sharing the chocolate croissants with his sister while his mom was still waiting for her coffee. Jesse watched the other table as Beca gave Luke an earbud as they listened to something that they both seemed to enjoy. He could hardly see her with the massive bodyguard that blocked Luke and her. Still, Jesse could hear the murmurs around him as people tried to work up the courage to approach the two, young celebrities. 

Addy was too busy licking the chocolate off her hands to notice the hurried commotion going on in their midst. But soon, when the chocolate was gone, Addy finally looked up. 

“Jess,” she said, motioned to Beca, “We saw them yesterday. We should go and say hi.” With that, Addy jumped off her chair and slipped past everyone until she was face to face with Beca. Before Jesse could pull her back, she was already talking to Beca like an old friend.

“And I think that my brother really likes you. He was singing your songs after watching you yesterday. He even tried to force my parents to buy one of your movies in the hotel.” 

He was going to kill Addy. 

Beca smiled as she bent down to be eye to eye with Addy while she was talking. The little girl looked adamantly at Beca as she yabbered on about god knows what. 

“I am so sorry for her,” Jesse said, putting a guiding hand on Adelaide’s shoulder. Beca just shook her head as she smiled at Addy, “No, she’s fine. Don’t worry about it. She told me some good stories about you though.” Beca got up from her seat, winked at Jesse before laughing as she followed Luke next door to her hotel. 

That was the last time Jesse saw Beca in person for seven years. 

…..

That didn’t mean that he didn’t see her at all. She was always on the Youtube app on his phone or on the television or even on the newspapers that arrived on Sunday morning. E! News talked about how she was cast in the newest film rendition of Les Mis, playing the young Cosette. She would go on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon before any of her projects were released, meaning that she was pretty much always on there. Press tours took up a large portion of her time. Beca liked all the jobs and all the responsibilities she had; she was doing what she loved.

Beca’s favorite show to guest star on was Saturday Night Live. She had been living in New York for a little while now, but she would still always visit Los Angeles. Her mother used to be a cast member on SNL before she broke out into becoming a film star. As a result, Beca was always visiting Studio 8H. Lorne Michaels even came to her tenth birthday party at The Palace Hotel. Her first time hosting was when she was eight. Still, Drew Barrymore beat her since she was the youngest person to host at age seven. Beca was usually asked to sing, which she did happily. She enjoyed being around people who spoke in jokes and lived their lives in comedy.

Jesse watched everything she was in, hoping that one day he would be as successful as she was. If she, at the same age as him, could already be this accomplished, it was more than possible for Jesse to try his luck as well. He took singing lessons and joined the local theater. After school, he would sing in the a capella club and watch movies until his eyes drooped closed. By the time he was ten, he was always cast as the young lead in all the community theater productions. Still, it was community theater, but at least he was getting somewhere. 

His mom would take pictures of her little actor on the stage, posting those pictures onto the refrigerator door. When his dad could take time off from work, he would give Jesse a pat on the back and tell him that he was so proud of all he accomplished. 

It happened when he was fifteen. He applied to the National Juvenile Artists program over the summer, and after a stressful interview and an acceptance letter that also made its way to the refrigerator door, Jesse was packed to fly to Los Angeles over the summer. 

The whole point of the program was to let young people interested in the arts a chance to be mentored by a celebrity. Jesse had no idea how he got accepted, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Packing the majority of his movie collection into his suitcase, he boarded the plane. He was seated next to other kids from his area in the program. The guy sitting next to him had unruly curls and an awkward grin. Introducing himself as Benji, Jesse gave him a solid handshake and began to make small talk. 

Everything seemed like a haze when he reached the hotel. About twenty or so other kids were roomed around him and Jesse was still struggling to learn their names. He and Benji had happened to have a variety of things in common, most importantly their love of Star Wars. 

“Who do you think your mentor is going to be?” Benji asked, offering Jesse a handful of his popcorn. 

Jesse just waved him off, “I don’t really care. I’m still in shock that I even made it into this program. I’ll be happy with whoever I end up getting.”

The manager of the program began reading off names as Jesse filled up on Benji’s bag of popcorn. He looked around the room at all the other kids, each with glistening stars in their eyes. 

“Jesse Swanson,” the manager read off her clipboard, “Your mentor is Beca Mitchell.”


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived promptly at the Mitchell mansion at 9 AM to find her, sound asleep on her bed, surrounded by a sea of pillows. A pair of headphones poked out from under her covers and he could see the pulsating light from her laptop, still on. 

She looked peaceful, and younger than she looked in all the paparazzi photos. It was weird, but it felt like he had grown up with her. He had watched her interviews on The Tonight Show as she laughed next to Jimmy Fallon. Together, she taught him how to sing properly, her eight year old voice commanding her audience to listen. 

He had seen her on Saturday Night Live, as he pleaded with his parents to let him stay up way past his bedtime. 

Jesse had even read Addy’s magazines, all plastered with her face on the cover. 

Over the years, her style had changed as morphed from pinks and purples to more muted colors. The dressed became more sheek, more modern, and more elegant. Her hair changed ever so slightly from month to month. It would lighten, then darken, then lighten once more. It felt like she was always changing, always evolving from her former self. 

Even her humor became more intelligent, more witty, as she aged. Her jokes required more previous knowledge, as they stemmed from old movies or current events. She knew what she was talking about, and there was no doubt that she calculated her answers to fit her audience.

To him, and to the rest of the world, she came off like an adult. Though, without all the prep, she still looked her age. But, her experience and personality granted her respect from her peers and her fans alike.

Jesse wandered around the living room, looking at the pictures that lined the shelves. He recognized most of the people from television or film. Living legends smiled next to Beca, as if they were family friends. They probably were. From Tina Fey, holding her when she was only a infant, to Robert Downey Junior throwing a ball with her around her backyard, Jesse was in awe.

Some awards stood tall in the bookshelf near the corner of the room. Just like the glee club trophies he had won in elementary school and the participation awards he had received in soccer, Oscars and Grammys and Tonys and Emmys crowded the shelves….except they weren’t like his awards at all. They were the epitome of success in the entertainment industry, the most coveted awards any person could hope of winning.

And yet, here they stood, piled on top of one another in the corner of the living room. If Jesse ever won one of these, he would have a custom frame made, putting it on display right next to the fireplace. He would want everyone to see it.

Jesse felt like he was an intruder on a life he could never imagine. 

He was out of his element...and that scared him.

When he heard the door open and close, he jumped, summarily turning to look in the direction of the noise. He was not quick enough, because he only saw the back of a teenager walk into her room.

“Um…,” Jesse began, “I think she’s sleeping.”

The guy turned his head, as Jesse immediately knew who he was. 

Luke Bryant. 

Son of famous filmmaker, James Bryant. 

Best friend of Beca Mitchell.

Esteemed actor.

Luke’s eyes pierced through his own, as he continued to walk towards her. Jesse wanted to knock himself in the head for trying to tell Luke Bryant what to do. This was Luke he was talking about. He had dreamed of having Luke’s career ever since he had seen his performance in “The Night,” a movie that earned both him and Beca Oscars.

Jesse slowly made his way to the entrance to her room, stopping at the threshold.

“Becs,” Luke softly said, putting his hand on her uncovered shoulder, “Do you want to wake up?”

With a grumble, Beca turned around in her bed, cocooning herself in her blankets. “Five more minutes.”

Luke catapulted himself next to her, earning a laugh from Beca. With a devious grin, he stole the blanket for his own, as a pout formed on her lips.

Jesse shifted his feet uncomfortably, feeling like he was intruding. The sound made Beca’s eyes dart up, as she examined the unknown boy in front of her.

“Who are you,” she asked, her voice authoritative.

Jesse knew what to say...he always knew what to say, but here, he was silent. He was standing in the home of Mrs. Mitchell, the previous home of Mr. Mitchell, and staring at the girl that felt like more of an apparition than an actual human being. It felt like she belonged on magazine covers and on his television screen, not as a tangible figure right in front of him.

Before he could stumble through his next few words, Luke interjected, “Jesse Swanson. The maid told me who he is.”

As if she just turned off her sharp glare, a warm smile filled her face. “Jesse,” she said, getting up, “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Beca.”

He was stunned. Jesse had never seen anyone be so in control of their emotions. Beca went from one person to another within a millisecond, almost as if she was trying on different personalities.

Shaking her hand, he followed her, silently, to the main room. 

“Are you ready to go to set,” she asked, her voice as enchanting as that of an old Hollywood movie actress. She tossed her hair up in a ponytail and stripped from her tank and shorts, revealing lace undergarments, something that every guy would dream of. 

With an eye roll, she said, “turn around,” pointing to the other side of the room. With a nervous laugh, Jesse did what he was told. In seconds, she emerged from her walk-in closet, wearing a thin, gray sweater with black leggings. Grabbing a gold necklace and a matching purse, she walked out the door, followed by Luke. 

He latched arms with her, only turning around briefly to see if Jesse was following.

“Well, are you coming?” She asked, dangling her house keys in her hand.

Jesse, wordlessly, followed.

What did he get himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

He rode in the golf cart on the Warner Brothers lot, trying to soak in every little detail. He probably would’ve taken his camera out, taking a quick snap of everything from the water tower to the sound studios, but he didn’t want to seem too nerdy. He already thought Luke hated him and in terms of Beca, he didn’t know if he could ever get a read on her. 

She was a mystery.

In the car over, she was talkative, telling him about the movie she and Luke were shooting. She was definitely a fast talker, as Jesse had a hard time catching every word she said. He also couldn’t believe how long she could speak without having to take a breath. 

She told him about how amazing the set was. “Luke and I literally have to stay near one another if we don’t want to get lost.” 

And how, if he asked nicely, the craft services people would sneak the young actors some freshly baked cookies. “You just have to have the right connections,” she had said, giving him a slight smile.

Beca even told him that she would show him around the studio tour areas after her shoot. “And of course, after all the tourists leave.”

Despite her openness, once she exited the car, her persona almost took a 180. Luke seemed to understand, letting her watch the world around her. It seemed like she had a switch, turning her personalities on and off as she pleased.

It just made Jesse more intrigued.

Luke drove, sunglasses pushed down on his face and his blond hair blowing gently in the wind. He looked older than her, but the two of them acted as one. He listened when she yabbered on and he was silent when he knew she needed to space out. Plus, he seemed like he was always toe to toe with her sarcasm.

Jesse guessed he was 18...well that was sort of a lie. Jesse knew Luke was 18, maybe because Luke’s birthday was common knowledge if you just searched his name on Google.

Jesse was not a stalker. At least, he wasn’t a traditional stalker.

They arrived at a trailer, as Luke and Beca made their way inside. Jesse followed, quickly taking a picture before the two of them could notice. His mom would love to see it.

Inside, there were large mirrors, each filled with pictures of the actors, including Beca and Luke. Each picture had them in different hairstyles and for Beca, with different makeup. There were some inspirational quotes taped up as well, some even that Jesse recognized from his mom’s Pinterest that she would sometimes leave up on the family computer. 

Lining the tables were rows and rows of equipment. From mascara to blush and curlers to straighteners, Jesse was sure that with all the stuff there, the hair and makeup artists could open up a shop. A ton of money must go to the makeup budget. 

Beca spun in her chair, her hair flying around behind her. Jesse watched her, his eyes following her every move. She seemed so carefree and so happy. 

Two women with long lashes and multi-colored hair arrived, each wearing a black apron full of equipment. With their tool belts, it looked like they were going to construct a small house, not get two actors ready for the day. Maybe it does take a village.

While one of them started working on Luke’s hair, gelling it up from it’s already pristine flip, the other one spun Beca around in her chair once more, laughing, before spraying her hair with water.

“Jesse,” Beca said, “Gretta and Hannah.” She gestured to the women who were busy at work, “As you could probably tell already, they are our amazing hair and makeup people here on set.”

“So nice to meet you,” he responded, shaking the hands of both Gretta and Hannah, “I’m so happy to be on set today.” The two of them looked genuinely happy at their jobs, smiling at Luke and Beca’s antics. 

“To see the magic of cinema?” Beca asked, theatrically gesturing to the rest of the trailer while nudging Luke’s seat so that it spun around like hers.

With a laugh, Jesse nodded, “Exactly.”

“So,” she said, closing her eyes while Gretta applied mascara, “You want to work here one day, huh?”

“Beca, stay still,” Gretta hushed the girl, staring diligently at the young actress’ face. Still, no one could quiet Beca when she didn’t want to be quiet.

“That’s the plan,” Jesse responded, “As an actor or a composer or really anything. I just want to get into the industry.” Jesse moved his chair closer to all of them, even those closer wasn’t really much closer. The trailer was spacious, but it was still a trailer.

“Well, then you’ve arrived at the right place.” Luke got up from his chair, already finished with his prep. Beca, on the other hand, whined as Gretta continued to curl every strand of her hair. To Jesse, she looked fine, more than fine, spectacular.

“Meet you out there, Becs,” Luke said, opening the door, “Jesse, why don’t you come with me? I’ll show you around the set.”

Jesse nodded, giving a slight wave to Beca, Gretta, and Hannah. Sliding into the passenger side of the golf cart, Jesse watched as Luke started the engine.

“Here’s where they used to film ‘Friends’ and here’s where ‘2 Broke Girls’ is filmed,” Luke pointed out each soundstage. Jesse just stared at them in wonder, trying to imagine his favorite celebrities working everyday inside the structure.

“I can’t believe they asked Bec to mentor,” Luke began, his eyes still on the road, “She can barely take care of herself, let alone show the ropes to someone else.” With a smile, Luke pulled into the parking spot labelled “Bryant.”

“Here’s our soundstage today. I know you had to sign a waiver when you were accepted into the program, but just to reiterate, when you leave today, you can’t speak of anything you’ve seen, okay?”

With a nod, Jesse continued, “Of course. I understand.” Once again, the smile was back on Luke’s face as he said, “Well, now that that’s over with...welcome to set.”

…..

The day went by quickly and by the time it was over, Jesse’s chosen passion was cemented. He could never see himself doing anything other than working on movies. It was his dream and someday, he would be the one with his name on a parking spot. 

He was sure of it.

Jesse had watched Luke and Beca fight the entire day. Their voices were coarse and their muscles were tight. When he would spew animadversions at her, she would throw them right back. At one point, tears streamed down her face, her voice soft and her limbs limp. 

Then the director yelled cut. 

Within a second, Beca was back to herself, laughing and smiling at the other cast members. She would play rap music from her phone, singing along to every word. 

That was a real actor, Jesse thought. She could leave the character on the stage, switching back to herself without the emotional drain of the scene she was just in. 

It blew Jesse away. 

He never saw anything like it.

“Want one?” She asked, sticking a chocolate chip cookie at him. She had already finished her own, licking the tips of her fingers to get the last bits of chocolate.

With a nod, Jesse accepted her offering, sinking his teeth inside the gooey treat. He watched her take her perfect curls, throwing them into a ponytail before grabbing her bag and exiting the stage.

“You like Harry Potter, right?” Beca looked in his direction, ushering him to follow her towards another building. He had gotten used to the following part, and he was very happy doing it. It somehow seemed as though wherever he was led, was bigger and better than the last.

“Is that even a question,” Jesse laughed, following her lead. Inside, the cool air him right in the face, engulfing him from the heat of Los Angeles in the summertime. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a smile covered his face concurrently in wonder. 

In front of him was his childhood, the props that were brought to life though the movies he held so dear. There were costumes and trinkets, sketches and life models. There was everything Jesse could’ve ever wanted to see.

The world of Harry Potter was in front of him. It took Jesse all his power not to have a heart attack right then and there. Beca stared at him, silently amused by his antics. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she replied, now following Jesse as he bounded from one display to the next. He looked at her with his mouth wide open, if he was going to say something, but the words escaped his grasp.

He pointed to the life model of Aragog, literally glowing at the sight. 

Beca held up her phone, as Jesse smiled at her from next to his favorite, mythological spider. 

FLASH!

…..

“Now, that’s a great picture,” Beca said, lowering her phone. She had stuffed a Central Perk cupcake in his face, his eyes wide open in surprise. 

“I’m going to get you back for that one day,” Jesse responded, licking the frosting off his lips. He felt like he was in heaven, with his own, personal reign of the Warner Brothers studio lot. The tourists had long, since been gone and Beca had taken him to all the sights to be seen. 

“Well, you have a week and a half to do so,” she replied, “You better think of something good.”

She stole the remnants of his cupcake, letting out an ‘mmmm’ when the decadent, chocolate frosting hit her tongue. 

“That’s plenty of time,” Jesse responded, bopping her on the nose with the frosting left on his finger, earning him a laugh. 

He just wished it was more time.


End file.
